The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a simultaneous test method for the state of a semiconductor wafer, so-called wafer level, by whole-surface contact in a semiconductor device testing step such as a flash memory testing step.